Uchiha Family Days!
by skye8angel
Summary: The Uchiha Family cute household tales... Uchiha brothers little adventures in their younger days, daddy day care, etc... Starting from the first day Sasuke was born. Note that this consider to be before the series? With that being said ... Family bonding anyone? [ON-HOLD]
1. Chapter 1 New Family Member

**_New family member_**

* * *

_A very young Uchiha Itachi was seen to be very excited. Today, the Uchiha family is celebrating a new family member. He was excited the moment his parents told him that he was going to be a big brother. As he run in high speed from the academy, a small shop gather his attention. It was a baby shop._

_._

_Even though they already have the things needed for a baby, but Itachi wanted to buy something for his new baby brother himself. He stood in-front of the shop thinking what he might get. They already have everything, so what else left? Toys? But he's still too young to play with toys. Clothes? But there many new ones at home, especially with the neighbors giving it to them as a present. Sighing, he went into the shop, greeted by a warm loving old couple.  
_

_._

_"What is it you're looking for, young one?" the elderly lady asked him.  
_

_._

_"I want to buy a present for my new baby brother." He said, smiling back at the kind lady.  
_

_._

_" Aww.. That is so sweet indeed. Let me give you some suggestion. Hmmm... Ah! Here's one!" she saw as she looks at random stuff. She found something and pull it out. It was a box. Itachi was now curious.  
_

_._

_" What is that? " he asked. The elderly lady opened the box to reveal a pair of knitted socks, gloves and hat. The elderly man who looks behind his wife, explain to their little customers.  
_

_._

_" Is a self knitted baby gloves, hat and sock. You know, new born baby tends to be very sensitive with the surrounding. So, these things are good for them." he said. Itachi nodded and thought for a while. Does he need it or not? After a serious amount of thought, he looks at the elderly couple.  
_

_._

_" Can I buy those? " he asked.  
_

_._

_" Of course sweetie. Okay, let me wrap it up for you. " the elderly woman said as she took the box away, and put it and a bag. She gave to Itachi, as Itachi paid for it. The amount for it wasn't too expensive nor too cheap. It was okay. The lady even gave him a special discount, probably smitten by his eagerness.  
_

_._

_" Thank you mam!" he said bowing to the couple before leaving the shop.  
_

_._

_" Say hi to your baby brother for me~~~" the two elderly couple open the door, waving back at him.  
_

_._

_Fugaku was walking from the super market and saw Itachi by chance. He saw his eldest one went into a shop and bring something with him. He saw the excitement from his son's face. Sighing, Fugaku walks slowly. After the huge war between the clan, Itachi was somehow gotten involved at the age of 3. He was too young as he witness many death in front of his eyes. After that, he remembers that his son would be too quiet, that sometimes his wife, Mikoto, having a hard time handling him. Itachi's voice gather his attention._

_._

_"Father! What are you doing here?" Itachi said, looking at his father. Fugaku ruffle Itachi's head using the free hand.  
_

_._

_"Your mother is still sore. And apparently the kitchen's empty." Fugaku said.  
_

_._

_"Let me help you carry that father!"  
_

_._

_"Hmm? Aren't you carrying one yourself? It's heavier than it looks. Maybe next time Itachi."_

_._

_Fugaku saw a smile on his son's face. Usually, it's hard to find emotion on Itachi. But he guess with the new member of the family, anyone would be excited. A few minutes walk and both reached their house. Neighbors from the clan came to see the new Uchiha pride. Fugaku put his grocery on the kitchens board, while Itachi ran towards his little brother room. The baby crib was a bit high for him, so he could only watch his baby brother through the side. He smiled looking at his baby brother's face._

_._

_Mikoto came to check on her newborn after the last guest of the day left. Fugaku went to bath after he somehow made dinner. Smiling, remembering why she was in love with the man in the first place. He can be very unpredictable. She saw the door slightly open and peak through it. She saw Itachi just look at his new brother with adoration in his eyes. She then notice the small package that Itachi currently holding with his hands._

_._

_" Itachi, sweetie, what's that?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturbed the little one sleep._

_._

_"Ah, mother... Look! It's Sasuke's birthday gift I bought for him." Itachi said as he moves quietly from Sasuke, showing the new thing he bought to his mother. Mikoto gave a gentle smile, patting Itachi's head.  
_

_._

_" Hmm? Where did you get the money, sweetie?" she asked.  
_

_._

_" I collected it from the pocket money you gave me. Look!" he said as he opened the small package. Mikoto was surprise. The gift that Itachi bought, it was indeed in a very high quality ones.  
_

_._

_" Oh, this is a good one. You have very nice eyes Itachi. You'll be a very good brother indeed." she said as she patted Itachi's head. She heard a whimper from Sasuke, threatening to cry. She picked him from his crib and coo him to sleep. Itachi looks worried.  
_

_.  
_

_" Ne, Itachi, go bath first. You still have the academy tomorrow, right?" she said.  
_

_.  
_

_" But mother, you must be tired. Let me take care of Sasuke." Itachi said with worried eyes.  
_

_.  
_

_"Hmm... Are you trying to take the mother's duty from me? Nononono~~ Now go take your bath, we'll have dinner after that." she said as she pushed Itachi towards the door.  
_

_.  
_

_" *sigh* yes mother." he said, slightly sad.  
_

_.  
_

_Mikoto watched as his eldest one went outside. She looked at the younger one to see that he's breathing to be relaxed. Confirm that the little one was finally asleep, she put him back in his crib, closed the window and left the door opened, in case Sasuke decide to cry again.  
_


	2. Chapter 2 A day with Daddy

**A day with daddy ... and big brother!  
**

* * *

One of the houses in the Uchiha Compound seems to be having a troublesome day.

.

And the cause of it?

.

The newborn of the house.

.

" Hush little one..." Mikoto said as she held the little baby in her arms, which the little one complied immediately. Fugaku and Itachi looked dead tired.

.

.

.

_~~~ Earlier that day ~~~_

_Mikoto apparently has a ladies day with her friends, which involve in helping her getting her energy back, a little bit of sightseeing,and little spa treatment. At first, she didn't want to leave, but since Fugaku said that he'd take care of the little one, plus with much eagerness from their eldest one, Mikoto left with a heavy heart._

_._

_"Okay, listen up. I've warm up his bottle, so, if he's crying, just give it to him. You know where the diapers are. And then-"_

_._

_"Mikoto, I know. It's not like it's my first time doing this. I've help with Itachi before. Don't make me sound so unreliable."_

_._

_"It's not like that... It's just that Itachi was a very good boy. But this one? He's a bit handful beyond your standard."_

_._

_"Don't worry mother! I'll help father right after the academy!"_

_._

_" Hmmm..."_

_._

_" Mikoto, just go on. It's only for today, right?"_

_._

_" Well, if you say so... Let me go ch-"_

_._

_"Mikoto."_

_._

_" Okay! Okay! Let me at least say goodbye to Sasuke?"_  
_._

_" Fine."_

_._

_Mikoto and the other two went to Sasuke's room to find the one month old baby asleep soundly. Mikoto sighed as she looked at the tiny one, caressing his spiky hair. She whispers something on the baby ears and kissed his forehead. Sasuke smiled and wiggle for a bit before resuming his nap. She turns around two kiss the other two. She took Itachi with her since the meeting place passed the academy. Now, Fugaku was left alone._

_._

_Fugaku looks at his son who appears to be sleeping lightly. He sat on the chair near the window, looking into nothingness. He had to stay for a while, afraid that if Sasuke would suddenly cried. His wife's words suddenly came to mind. 'Handful beyond my standard huh?' he thought as he watched the relaxed face of Sasuke ... About 30 minute, confirm that Sasuke is in a deep sleep, he went to the living room doing random things. He be either walking around the house, staring at the sky or read some manuscript. Knocks on the door was heard, he opened it to see to see his followers. Oh, it was a bit windy that day._

_._

_Sasuke woke up, feeling slightly colder than usual. Apparently, Fugaku forgot to close the window, and Sasuke not wearing any of his gifts from Itachi. Sasuke thought of screaming. Screaming always makes his mommy appear in a jiffy. He kept on wiggling in the crib, not feeling very comfortable in the cold weather. And he had such a nice dream about his mommy just then. He can't take it anymore. So, he cried in high notes like he always do._

_._

_" Umm.. Master Fugaku, did you hear that?"_

_._

_" Hear what? "_

_._

_" A baby's crying" one of his followers said as he twitched._

_._

_In mere second, he appeared in Sasuke's room. He looked at his younger one, face flushed red, probably been crying for a long time. He thoughts wander back to his wife. She may be just a housewife, but when it comes to children, if anything happens to them, the aftermath terrified him. Even though he puts on his poker face whenever that happens. Shrugging it off, he picked up Sasuke comfort him like he used to do to Itachi._

_._

_._

_._

_... ... ..._

_._

_._

_._

_It's not working._

_._

_._

_._

_" What is wrong with you?" he said as he holds the tiny baby carefully in his arms. He changed the diapers and nothings change. He took a warm bottle of milk and fed Sasuke. He sang some songs that he used to sing to Itachi (Yeah, even I can't imagine that) But Sasuke keep spitting the milk while his wiggling becomes rougher. He carries Sasuke while patting the tiny baby back. Something is wrong. None of them seems to be working. Sighing, his pride was too strong to ask his followers for help. And it's not noon yet._

_._

_._

_Itachi was excited. His mother said a few things to Itachi when they were on their way to the Academy. Apparently, she somehow believed in Itachi more than Fugaku in terms of taking care of Sasuke. When their sensei announce that the lesson to end early, he was the first one to leave in a rush. Everyone there was shocked._

_._

_Itachi reached home, heard some baby crying. He was scared and his father was no where in sight. He clumsily took off his shoes and ran towards Sasuke's bedroom. He opened the door to reveal to see his father looks somewhat defeated, while Sasuke still crying in his arms. Sasuke keeps sobbing and wiggling, while Fugaku keeps shifting the little infant positions. Fugaku notice Itachi's presence and smiled a bit at him._

_._

_Itachi took Sasuke away from his fathers arms, coo him like what his mother did. Sasuke cries turns to sobbing. He opened his tiny eyes to look at the stranger in front of him. This was not his mommy. But he feels like his mommy. But he wants his mommy. So he resumed his crying. Itachi was a bit dumbfound at the situation. Itachi holds Sasuke and moves him up and down. Sasuke stopped his crying again and stare at the stranger. What is the stranger doing? Itachi hugged Sasuke and thought for a while. His father told him what he'd done and the reaction from his little brother._

_._

_"Father, please close the window." Itachi said as he dissapear from the room. Fugaku raise his eyebrows but did so. He needs all the help he can get. Itachi came back with a small box. He opened it and gave to his father._

_._

_"Here father! Put it on Sasuke!" he said._

_._

_Fugaku did as told and the moment he put them on, Sasuke went quiet. Sasuke stare at the another stranger he have seen before. Then he realize that this is his daddy. He looked at his daddy and moves his arms, touching his father's face curiously. Fugaku sighed and sat on the chair again. Itachi stands next to his father and play with Sasuke. Sasuke seems happy. The tiny gloves and socks were really warm just like his mommy. He likes it. _

_~~~ Back to reality ~~~_

.

.

.

Mikoto returned to see both Fugaku and Itachi looks dead tired. Both of them were sleeping. She sighed as she looks at the little one in the crib. Sasuke, as if on cue, opens his eyes to see his mommy smiling at him. Sasuke smiled and giggling while holding out his hands, wanting his mommy to pick him up. She did so and coo the little baby. She kisses his forehead and got a yawn from the little one.

.

"Hmm... You really did cause them trouble, didn't you Sasuke? I told you not to tease your daddy and your onii-chan too much. Good night sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3 Sasu-chan Emo day?

_Uchiha Sasuke was quiet unlike his usual days. Even when his mommy was around, he won't giggle like he used to. Mikoto thought that Sasuke was sick or something. She took him to her friend who happens to be a medic ninja and she told him that there's nothing wrong about the little one. Probably having an emo thing... which is a bit weird._

_._

_Fugaku and Mikoto stared at the tiny baby in the crib, probably thinking of many stuff. Sasuke would opened his eyes and just stare forward. No moving an inch. Something is definitely wrong. The two had been observing Sasuke for almost a week and nothing had change. Fugaku rubbed his template while Mikoto just sighed. They heard some knocks on their front door. Apparently, there's a huge meeting among the Uchiha Clan members which located at their house. Before leaving, both of them looked at each other before looking at a certain spot where their another son was supposed to be. Yup. Itachi is not there._

_._

_._

_._

_Baby Sasu-chan is missing his Onii-chan._

_._

_._

_._

_The meeting felt much longer than ever, even though the time was pretty much the same. They discussed about the village, progress, ANBU and finally, Itachi. When the topic of Itachi came to surface, Fugaku face tighten. And the others notice this. One took the first step of asking while others listen. Mikoto who just left Sasuke's room stops in front of the living room hallway, interested in the topic. She left after she feed milk to Sasuke and ensure that he was in a deep sleep._

_._

_"Something wrong, Fugaku-san?" a follower asked. Fugaku twitched as he tried to look like he normally does. Expresionless._

_._

_"No. Nothing is wrong." he said with a firm voice. Mikoto, who was annoyed, opened the door causing the others to look at her. Fugaku twitched again and mouthed for her to stop. Mikoto, being stubborn for the first time, looked at the others before finally nodding. They heard a grunted from behind to see Fugaku messaging his template mumbling something about he can handle things and no need for outsiders interferences. Mikoto smiled before sat down as the others turned their gaze towards her._

_._

_"What are you talking about. We need to do something." she said as she looked at Fugaku._

_._

_" Is there something wrong Mikoto-san?" another follower asked._

_._

_"It's about our baby boy." she said as she heard squeals from mostly the elderly female._

_._

_"Ahh~~ That cute baby! What's wrong with him?" they asked as she gave them a sad smile._

_._

_"Well... He's been in an emo phase for about... a week now. And we had no idea what's the caused of it." she said as some of them laughed and some gaps. They turned towards Fugaku with mixed expression of relieved, sad, happiness and worried._

_._

_"You know Fugaku, we're all family here. Even though you're like the leader for all of us, we would actually like it if you actually share your trouble with us." the elderly said as others nod._

_._

_"I thought the two of you were getting a divorce of something." one followers said as the others nod._

_._

_"Yeaah... The mood of the house were kind of gloomy." one follower said._

_._

_"I'm glad it was our misunderstanding..." they said as he gave a sad smile. The elderly turn her gaze to Mikoto who seems to be laughing a bit._

_._

_"Did you take him to the hospital?" the elderly asked as Mikoto nodded._

_._

_"Yeah. Nothing at all. They said that he was fine. As healthy as a normal boy should be."_

_._

_"... A week you say? It's the same day Itachi had left for training camp by the academy right?" the elderly said as the other ponders. Fugaku and Mikoto especially agreed with that statement. It all started when Itachi left for his training camp and Sasuke went into an emo mode._

_._

_"Could baby-chan possibly missing his onii-chan?"_

_._

_"That's what I thought. I'm glad he's coming back today." as if on cue, they heard the front door opened and loud stomping could be heard. They turned to see Itachi smiling and greeting everyone._

_._

_" I'm home!" he said as other laughed._

_._

_" Itachi, I know you're a bit tired, but can you go check up on Sasuke?" Mikoto said as Itachi looked puzzled. Usually Mikoto would told him to tidy up or shower or take a nap. But now she's asking him to go see Sasuke._

_._

_"Huh? What's wrong with Sasuke?" he asked as his mother smiled._

_._

_"Oh, nothing wr-" they heard a loud crying from Sasuke's room and Itachi poofed there in a jiffy. He ran towards the crib and hold his little brother like he always do. Sasuke opened his eyes and observe Itachi. He stopped crying. But he's observing. He touched Itachi's face, pull Itachi's hair, and back to touching his face again. Itachi playfully bit Sasuke's finger when Sasuke touched his mouth. Sasuke giggle before doing the same thing all over again. Ahh.. Baby Sasu-chan is being his normal self again._

_._

_Mikoto and Fugaku watched their sons playing with each other. Itachi would be making funny faces or moving Sasuke's hand and Sasuke would squeal in delight. The other followers watched from behind before complementing about the sight of the two brothers. Fugaku nodded before going back to the living hall, suddenly eager to continue about their meeting. No one complains. Mikoto held Sasuke as Itachi left for shower and such. Sasuke was squealing when Mikoto kissed him all over. She bathed the little one, singing and stuff. Itachi return with somewhat tired face. Mikoto gave Sasuke to Itachi before she left to make dinner. Itachi held Sasuke before looking at his little brother's eyes._

_._

_"Nee, Sasuke, are you tired?" he asked as the Sasuke giggle._

_._

_"Want to sleep with Onii-chan?" he asked again and Sasuke was holding... well, more like gripping his onii-chan hair as Itachi laugh lightly. He carry Sasuke carefully towards his room and placed him on his bed. It was big enough for two since those two had a tiny form. The moment Itachi got on his bed, Sasuke was yawning. Itachi smiled before kissing his brother's forehead. Itachi watched as Sasuke breathing normally with his eyes closed, indicating that he was finally asleep. Itachi carefully went under the blanket. By the time Mikoto was about to call Itachi for dinner, the sight didn't gave her the heart to ruin it. Ah well, they were tired too. She kissed the two before she left the room. She heard mumbling from the eldest one.  
_

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_What did Itachi mumble you asked?  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Well...  
_

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

**_"Yeah, I miss you too, Sasuke."_**


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura no Hana Spring Delight

_Today at the Uchiha Compound, there seems to be a ruckus among the neighborhood. Apparently, the Sakura trees in the compound was blooming with all it's might and Fugaku announce to the whole Uchiha Generation for a clan gathering at the lake there. There you can see all sorts of people, some are arguing on what type of food they should bring, or make it there on the spot. Some are arguing about wearing proper clothing to get the spring feeling. And finally some are just waiting for the exciting day to come._

_._

_It was around noon at that time, Itachi walks ever so slowly. Something was on his mind. Earlier, his sensei was talking about war that happened around the world, including the one about the war that happen between the senju and uchiha._

_._

_._

_._

_I know._

_._

_._

_._

_Who would talk about that to some 5 or 6 years old? _

_._

_._

_._

_That's crazy!_

_._

_._

_._

_Well, crazy or not, Itachi was still a bit bothered about it. Yeah. Even though he was around 3 years old at that time, but seeing dead bodies lying around him is not a very good experience. Well, there is a bit of good thing about it, I guess. He becomes both noble and kind at the same time, wanting peace for all. Especially for his newborn little brother. Itachi sighed. He makes sure no one was around though._

_._

_He walked through a small garden, seemingly a pathway of shortcut to the Uchiha compound. He saw a wooden bench there and decided to take a break. The bench was place perfectly under a Sakura tree. He rested his back on the tree and looked upwards. He just watched the petals flew past him one by one. He looked forward to see a family of three, a mother and a father holding their probably 4 year old child hand, walking together. He never felt that sort of warm from his parents, especially after they discovered the genius prodigy he is. Everyone's hope was on his shoulders. On a 5 or 6 year old shoulders. With another long sigh, he closed his eyes, letting the breeze took him away into the fantasy world._

_._

_._

_._

_(^O^)_

_._

_._

_._

_Mikoto looked at her newborn son, seeing that the light breathing he let out. Sasuke was probably in a very nice dream. He was smiling. He would move for a moment but then resuming sleeping. Mikoto smiled at the peaceful face Sasuke was making. She touched his face, letting her fingers trace the younger one. A soft lovely gaze of any mother would have watching her son. It was a splendid sight. She ruffles a bit at the spicky hair before a peck on the cheeks. Sasuke laughed slightly before resuming his nap. She sat at the chair near the window, watching as the Sakura petals went into Sasuke's room. It was a very peaceful sight. She looked down on the neighborhood there, a very cute argument about the little clan bonding. Mostly male vs female. Mikoto took a book from a nearby bookshelf. A romantic novel with family bonding. She resume reading from a page that seems to be mark. The slight breeze were really comfortable. As she is too, soon landed into the fantasy world herself._

_._

_._

_._

_(^/w/^)_

_._

_._

_._

_Fugaku just returned from the Konoha Black Ops. As he walked, he could see the Sakura petals flew everywhere. He could see young couple giggling like little kiddies, he could see a lovely married couple walked together enjoying the view. Along the way, he could see a large field, where it was full of sunflowers I think, and the white flowers cotton-like (sorry, I not an expert in flowers name =_= forgive meeh!) and the movement of the wind. The slight breeze makes the flowers petals flows in the sky. He had to admit, it was pretty romantic, even to his standards. He thought of it as one of the youthful spring seeing that this year's spring was the bloomest of all. He sat on the hills watched the petal flew before a certain petal caught his attention. It was blue, which is weird considering the place only has green, yellow and a bit of white. Whatever colour it was, it stood out pretty well. Fugaku gaze never left the weird petal and he found himself following the petal. As he walked, he found himself in a small pathway. It was small, and he can pretty much guess the distance using this pathway is nearer to the Uchiha Clan compound. He walked to it and saw a boy, sleeping under a large Sakura tree on a bench. He looked closely to see his son. He was a bit worried, seeing the troubled face his eldest one had on. He sighed and took gentle steps and sat on the wooden bench. He saw his son flinched but resume sleeping. _

_._

_._

_._

_Was Itachi this defenseless? _

_._

_._

_._

_Or was it because he's familiar with the scent of his father?_

_._

_._

_._

_Either way, the two just sat there, with Itachi napping, and Fugaku staring at his son._

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Fugaku piggy back Itachi, seeing that he won't be waking up any soon. He heard some squeals and awes from the others. Probably surprised and happy at the same time, as they never saw this side of Fugaku before. Fugaku had a tint of regret, but Itachi suddenly moves his arms around his father's neck, in a comfort way. Well, for once, it's not a bad thing for showing what a father can do for his beloved son, right? He walked in a normal pace, enjoying the sight. He was greeted once he arrived by the other clan members. Oh, they loved the sight of their leader apparently. They respect him for leading them as a leader, and respect them for being a good father. They made some hand signs stating things like they would go to his house to discuss about the spring gathering. He nodded and made his way towards his house._

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_As he enters, he felt somehow his house has this very peaceful aura that he never felt before. It's not that he never felt it, but somehow, the peacefulness that he was feeling was on a newer level. _

_._

_._

_._

_Spring perhaps? _

_._

_._

_._

_Perhaps. _

_._

_._

_._

_He quickly took off his shoes and Itachi's, bend slowly so he wouldn't woke his son up. He looked at the surrounding trying to find his wife. He walked to the main hall and saw the garden door opened. He looked at the clothes that was being hang and somehow, he felt like he was in a fantasy. _

_._

_._

_._

_He didn't get casted by some weird Genjustu now, did he? _

_._

_._

_._

_Nope, it's impossible to cast a Genjutsu on an Uchiha, especially on an Uchiha. He made a mental note on picking up the laundry after. He walked upstairs towards Itachi's room and placed him carefully on the bed. He took off Itachi's pouch and placed him under the blankets. Fugaku stared at Itachi's now peaceful face. He sighed before place a light peck on the forehead. Well, no one was there, so that was he's chance. He left Itachi's room before looking back at the sleeping boy before muttering a few words._

_._

_._

_._

_"I'm sorry, Itachi."_

_._

_._

_._

_Itachi opened his eyes. And looked back at the door. He touched the place where he's father kissed earlier. He knew that his father was never the type to show much emotion but somehow what his father did just now was really something he wanted. He smiled before closing his eyes, resuming his nap. He was happy. His emotionless father was showing him emotions and actions like normal father would do...Well, except that time he had his eyes closed._

_._

_Fugaku went to the room next door to see Mikoto asleep on a comfy sofa-like chair as well as Sasuke in his crib. He stared at the sight in front of him. His wife especially. She had sacrifice many things just for him. He somehow wonder how can a woman like her be with someone with him. He felt his heart flutter, with the Sakura petals flew pass her, while some landed on her hair. To him, she looked like a goddess. He knew more that anyone how much hard it is to become a housewife, even though it might seems easy. She wakes up earlier than him and sleeps later than him. He made a mental note of bringing her out on a date with just the two of them or going to a family vacation. An onsen would be nice. He saw a tiny movement from the crib to see Sasuke awakes. He looks at the crib to see Sasuke being half awake. Fugaku just start at the little infant. This one, sure is one hell of bundle of energy. Probably like his wife were when she was little. Well, he does looks like a male version of his wife. Sasuke was seen being his normal self, staring at the man above him. Fugaku moved his hands and touched Sasuke's hand. Sasuke caught Fugaku's finger and stare at it curiously. It was big and rough, unlike his mommy and his onii-chan. Sasuke would be having a staring contest with Fugaku before he burst into a high pitch giggle, stretching his arms out, wanting to be pick up. Fugaku laughed as he held his youngest._

_._

_Mikoto woke up to see her husband Fugaku asleep with Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke too was asleep while his tiny hands holds his daddy large finger. Mikoto smiled at the sight. She makes sure to not woke the two up. She carefully took Sasuke away and placed him on his crib. He felt a bit of wetness on one of Fugaku's finger, so Sasuke must have been trying to 'bit' his daddy finger. Don't know why, Sasuke has a habit doing so. Anyway, she heard a small crept sound from the door to see the eldest, probably just finished showering. Mikoto smiled before taking a folded blanket and placing them on her husband. Itachi looked over the crib and touched Sasuke's face before looking at his mother with a gentle smile._

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"It's almost dinner time, mother. Do you need any help?" Itachi said as he looked at his mother. Mikoto ruffles Itachi hair before looking outside. Oh dear, it was getting dark._

_._

_"Hmm.. I have to pick up the laundary and closed the wind-" she said but cut off by Itachi._

_._

_"I already did that." Itachi said smiling._

_._

_"Oh really? Thank you, Itachi. I'll make your favorite tonight, what do you want?" she asked as Itachi titled his head, thinking of something._

_._

_"Dango?"_

_._

_"Hmm... I'll have to check on that."_

_._

_"Can I help?"_

_._

_"Haha, of course you do! Come on, these two need some rest."_

_._

_"Okay mother!" Itachi said as Mikoto left first. He was about to follow before he stopped in his tracks. He glanced at his father as he smiled. He hugged his father lightly before leaving for the kitchen. Fugaku smiled. He was mumbling to himself before making himself comfortable and resuming sleeping.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"Yup, he's my son alright."  
_


End file.
